The present invention relates tc a vehicle having a lifting boom, of the type known from EP-A-0375705 of the same Applicant.
Vehicles having a longitudinal telescopic lifting boom, projecting from the front section of the vehicle and articulated to the rear section of the frame have shown a great versatility of use. Remaining the same the basic structure of the vehicle, it is possible to manufacture vehicles intended to be used as aerial platforms, machines for use in building constructions, forklifts, etc.
The present invention has the object to provide improvements which permit to further increase the field of use of a vehicle with lifting boom of this type.